Consumer vehicles are capable of capturing high-volume, detailed, on-board road sensor data. For example, consumer vehicles may capture a high-volume of detailed, on-board road sensor data that may be used for assisted and/or autonomous driving. Unfortunately, most of this detailed data is generally thrown away; with only a minimal amount of information broadcast or stored for later use. The data is typically too voluminous to store or transmit; and may be discarded for privacy issues. Thus, a large volume of information collected by consumer vehicles is discarded and not available for off-board processing; therefore, potential map learning suffers due to privacy and transmission limitations.